


Derek's Female Friend

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Sterek One Shots [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles gets confused, derek actually has a friend, the pack is also confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles jumps to conclusions and instead of asking for clarification about it all, he just mopes. Also Derek’s an idiot. And there's a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek's Female Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this while avoiding work that I know have to go cram to do. Enjoy!

The first time Stiles saw her with Derek he was in town with Scott, spending a day with his best friend. They were walking towards the diner when Scott stiffened.

“What’s up?” Stiles asked him.

Scott just kept staring at the diner.

Stiles followed his gaze and was shocked. Derek was in there. At a table. With a girl. _Laughing_. “What the fuck?” Stiles said.

“I don’t know.” Scott said. “Who is she?”

“How the hell would I know?” Stiles said. “I’d like to know though.”

“Do you think they’re dating?”

“Don’t you think he’d tell us if he had a girlfriend?”

“He’s opened up to us but he’s still a private person.”

“True.”

They watched as the two got up, Derek putting money down on the table, before they walked out. She grabbed Derek’s hand and was swinging it between them as they walked away. Derek was grinning and laughing as she danced a little around him. When they got to the corner they got into Derek’s Camaro and raced away.

“We need to find out about her.” Stiles declared.

Scott nodded. “For the pack’s safety.”

“Exactly.”

They went into the diner and Stles pulled his phone out. He pulled up a message to Cora first, figuring as Derek’s sister she’d be most likely to know.

_To: Cora_

_Hey do u kno nythng bout d’s gf?_

He got a response right away.

_From: Cora_

_What girlfriend?_

_To: Cora_

_Saw him with a girl at the diner_

_From: Cora_

_Nope. And I don’t exactly care either._

_To: Cora_

_Thx nyway_

 

“Cora doesn’t know anything.” He told Scott.

“Try Lydia. I’ll text Isaac.”

Stiles nodded and texted Lydia.

_To: Goddess_

_Do u kno nythng bout d’s gf?_

_From: Goddess_

_Derek has a girlfriend?_

_To: Goddess_

_that’s what it looked like_

_From: Goddess_

_I haven’t seen or heard anything. He’ll introduce us when he’s ready._

_To: Goddess_

_yea. thx nyway_

 

“Lydia’s got nothing.”

“Same with Isaac.”

“Now what?”

“We wait for him to introduce us.”

Stiles nodded. “Alright.”

 

A week went by and Stiles almost forgot about the girl until he saw Derek and her at the store together. He was shocked at the sight. Derek looked almost normal. He looked happy. The girl was grinning at him and talking to him but Stiles couldn’t hear the words. Derek shook his head at something she said and pointed at one of the two boxes she’d shown him and she threw it in the cart, putting the other one back. He pulled out his phone quickly and snapped a picture of them as the girl hooked her arm with Derek’s and they headed down another aisle. He sent the picture to Scott with the message ‘ _Look what’s in the store_ ’. He responded almost immediately.

_From: Scotty McHottie_

_Whoa. Dude they’re shopping together?_

_To: Scott McHottie_

_Yea dude they look close_

_From: Scotty McHottie_

_Think we’ll meet her soon?_

_To: Scotty McHottie_

_Hopefully_

He finished his shopping quickly but he didn’t see them again. They must have checked out soon after he saw them. As he was checking out his phone buzzed.

_From: Sourwolf_

_Pack meeting tonight._

 

He smiled. So maybe they are about to meet her. He went home quickly and put his groceries away before hurrying to the pack house that Derek had rebuilt over the summer with the pack’s help. He pulled up and got out, going up to the door and letting himself inside. He was hit with the smell of delicious food and went straight for the kitchen, knowing that would be where he’d find the pack. Sure enough, they were all crowded around the big island in Derek’s huge kitchen, stuffing their faces.

“Oi! Save some for the human!”

The made a hole immediately and he slipped in, grabbed what he wanted, and looked for Derek. The alpha wasn’t there yet.

“Where’s our fearless leader?” He asked, slipping back out with his plate of food.

“Right here.” Derek said from the door.

“Why the meeting?” Scott asked around a mouthful of food.

“Just needed to check in. You’re all going to college soon and I have to make sure the plans are all in place.”

Stiles nodded. “Lydia and Danny’ll be together at Yale. Ethan and Aiden are going as well to keep their mates safe. Scott and Isaac are going to the community college near here. They’re sharing an apartment together that we should all avoid at first because two wolves in a new place and will reek of spunk to even humans. Allison is going to be staying here and training with her dad and I will as well while taking online courses. We’re all set.”

Derek nodded. “Good. That’s all I needed. And I thought we could use a pack night together.”

Stiles and Scott looked at each other, confused.

A phone buzzed next to Stiles and he looked at it. He recognized it as Derek’s phone but the background was what made him freeze. It was picture of Derek and the girl pressed together and grinning. It was obviously a selfie and both of them looked ecstatic to be next to the other.

Derek grinned when he grabbed it and checked the message. He chuckled and responded before looking at the pack. “Finish eating and leave the dishes. I’ll do them later. Someone pick a movie. I need a shower before I can join you all.” He left the room, still grinning.

The pack all looked at each other.

“Guys.” Stiles hissed. “The picture was of him and the girl.”

“The girl you and Scott saw him with at the diner?” Lydia asked.

“And that I saw at the grocery store with him.” Stiles said.

“Who is she?” Isaac asked.

“Cora?” Scott asked, looking at the girl.

Cora looked at them all. “I have no idea.”

“You’re lying.” The wolves all declared.

Cora smiled. “It’s for him to hid if he wishes.”

“Is she dangerous?” Scott asked.

“No.” Cora answered immediately. “She’d die before hurting him.”

Stiles felt something twinge in his heart at the implication there. Cora was implying that the girl and Derek really are together and he didn’t know if he could handle that. He was only just starting to figure out his feelings for the sourwolf.

“Stiles?” Scott said.

“Yea?” He answered, looking at him.

“You alright?”

“Yea. Just worried.”

Scott nodded. “We all are. He doesn’t have the best luck with woman.”

Stiles nodded and the rest of the pack made noises of agreement.

“Just me guys, this one is fine.” Cora said.

“He smelled like a girl.” Isaac observed. “That’s probably the reason he’s showering. He doesn’t want her scent on us.”

Stiles heart twinged again but he ignored it. “Well we can’t do anything till he introduces us to her so finish up and get in the living room. Ethan it’s your turn to choose.”

The wolf gave a grin at the human and Stiles just rolled his eyes.

 

The next day Stiles went to the pack house to look at the books Derek had been collecting and research something he’d found online.

He didn’t bother calling a greeting when he walked in, knowing Derek wouldn’t care that he was there. He kicked off his shoes and was hanging up his coat when he heard a squeak. He turned to look and saw the girl holding a laundry basket. She was staring at him with fear in her eyes before promptly dropping the basket and vanishing.

“A stór?” Derek called, coming downstairs. He spotted Stiles and frowned. “Stiles? Where’d she go?”

“Well there was a girl but she saw me, squeaked, dropped a basket, and vanished.”

Derek sighed. “Alright. Well what do you need?”

“I just wanted to look at the books in the study. I need to look up kelpies.”

“Why?”

“So I know about them.”

“Fine. If she comes back stay away from her.”

Stiles nodded and walked to the study, trying to figure out what had just happen. The girl is obviously supernatural. No human can just vanish into thin air like that. But _what_ is she. Maybe Kelpie lore can be put off long enough to find out more about this girl and what she could be. Yea. That sounds good.

He went into the study and set his bag on the desk before going to the shelves. He pulled off the books he saw on water creatures for appearances, set them on the table, and then went back to look for books on humanoids with the ability to vanish into thin air. He found a couple to start and took them to the desk. He saw a flash of color by the corner of the desk and knelt down to pick it up. It was a photo. It was of Derek and the girl sitting on the steps of some building in what looked to be New York. The girl had a book in her lap and was smiling at the camera. Derek was a couple of steps behind her, leaning over with a hand on her shoulder. And he was smiling. It wasn’t a smile Stiles had seen on Derek before. It was small and tender and loving and Stiles’s heart wrenched at the sight of it on Derek’s face. He knew he’d never get to see that smile pointed at him, from anyone. He sighed sadly and put the photo back down. He put the books on humanoids who vanish back and looked at the kelpies. He doesn’t want to think about that girl anymore.

The door opened and Derek stood there. “You alright?”

“Yea I’m fine.” Stiles answered. “Why?”

“Your heartbeat sounded weird. Wanted to make sure you’re alright.”

Stiles nodded. “I’m fine.”

“Could you tell the pack to meet at the old loft tonight at around seven?” Derek asked.

“Why?”

“I know you all want to meet her and she’s more comfortable there at night.”

Stiles looked up at him sharply. The girl. He nodded. “We’ll all be there.”

“Thank you.” Derek said before leaving.

Stiles took a deep breath and pulled his phone out. He sent a mass text to the pack. ‘ _Everyone meet @ old loft @ 7. No questions._ ’ He set his phone aside and settled in to do his research.

 

When Stiles got to the loft the rest of the pack was already there and neither Derek nor the girl were anywhere in sight.

“He’s upstairs and growls if you step on the stairs.” Isaac said, answering his unasked question.

Stiles nodded and flopped down onto the couch. “So what do you think she’s like?”

The others shrugged.

“Hopefully she mellows Derek out.” Isaac said.

“Dude did you see him with his phone the other day?” Ethan said. “He’s already softened up because of her.”

“Long as she’s nice I really don’t care.” Scott decided.

All the wolves looked up and the three humans looked up as well. There was a knock at the door.

“Der?” A female voice called.

“It’s open!” Derek called, coming downstairs.

The door opened and the girl was standing there. Her brown hair was in a messy bun and she was in jeans and a purple shirt with a grin on her face. She spotted Derek and ran over to him, laughing.

He laughed back and caught her easily, swinging her in a circle before setting her down again. “How are you?”

“Better. This morning kind of hurt.”

He rolled his eyes, although smiled fondly. “The pack’s staring.”

She glanced over her shoulder at them before looking at Derek. “We should probably explain who I am.”

Derek nodded. “Probably.”

They turned and looked at the pack.

“Guys this is Kylie. Kys this is my pack. Scott, Isaac, Danny, Ethan, Aiden, Lydia, Allison, and Stiles.”

“Nice to see you all and to see you again Stiles.” She said happily. “Sorry about earlier today. I don’t normally do that but I was a bit scared.”

“Why?” Stiles asked.

“I hadn’t been introduced yet and didn’t know if Derek was alright with it or not.” She glanced at the alpha, smiling. “He’s always been a protective of me.”

“Not my fault.” Derek pouted.

The girl rolled her eyes and poked Derek’s face. “So now that we’ve met there’s food in the kitchen. Derek said you enjoyed my cooking last time so I made some more this stuff.”

“Eat fast guys.” Derek said. “She’ll eat whatever’s left and she’s eat more than you guys.”

The pack ran for the kitchen and Kylie walked over to the couch to take a seat.

She looked up and saw all three humans staring at her.

“What?”

“What’d you do?”

“What?” She repeated.

“He’s calm and happy and it’s weird.”

The girl laughed. “That would be my effect. I do it to a lot of people.”

“How long have you been together then?” Allison asked from the couch.

Kylie looked at her, shock on her face. She looked over at Derek and he looked just as shocked.

“Oh no god no we’re not together.” Kylie said. “I’d never date that guy he’s an asshole.”

Derek laughed.

“Then what’s with the hiding and shit?” Lydia asked.

Kylie sighed. “I’m a faerie. My presence helps calm the traumatized. I befriended Derek and Laura in New York and helped them. I’m here now because he asked me to be. But I asked not to be pushed into the center right away because of how I am. When pushed straight into the center of pack with as much painful history as yours does I’d be overwhelmed. I told him this morning that I was ready to meet the pack. Then you showed up Stiles and I could feel so much stuff rolling off of you I got a little scared and fled. He came out to the forest to get me and calm me down.”

“So you’re like Derek’s best friend?” Stiles asked.

“Yea.” Kylie said. “That’s how most people would classify it I guess.”

“Classify?” Derek said, walking over with his food and slipping onto the couch next to her. “Seriously?”

She shrugged and grabbed a fry from his plate. She looked at Stiles and frowned. “Stiles can I talk to you for a second?”

Stiles looked confused but nodded.

“Come on. We’ll go upstairs.”

She led him upstairs and looked at him. She waved her hand and sighed. “From now on this conversation is private. They can’t hear us. So talk.”

“About what?”

“About why seeing how Derek and I act around each other makes a wave of some the weirdest heartbreak I’ve ever felt come off someone comes off of you.”

Stiles froze and looked at her like a dear in headlights.

“Stiles you can’t hide something about emotions from a faerie.” Kylie said, smirking a little. “So talk to me.”

“I like him. I like him a lot. I’ve only really just started to realize how fucking much I like him and yet he doesn’t even look at me anymore. I’m just a petty human in his eyes. He hates me and there’s nothing I can do to change that. I’m just worthless in this pack.”

Kylie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She breathed deeply and Stiles felt his body relaxing.

“What are you doing?”

“Werewolves take physical pain.” Kylie muttered. “Faeries take emotional pain. I’m taking some of yours so your mind is clearer.”

“My mind is perfectly clear.”

“It obviously isn’t it if you think he doesn’t care about you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that out of this entire pack of teenagers you are the one person that man never shut up about. He was always talking about you. Your voice. Your hands. Your hyperactivity. I know you better than anyone else in this pack besides Derek himself and I only met you today. That man loves you more than I’ve ever seen him love someone. Don’t tell yourself anything different because he loves you and I can’t see him hurt again.”

Stiles nodded. “What do I do?”

“Kiss him. Tell him you love him. I don’t care just don’t hurt him.”

Stiles nodded. “I won’t.”

“Good.” She waved her hand. “Now go back downstairs.”

Stiles nodded and went downstairs. Everyone was back in the living room and all looked up as the pair of them went downstairs.

Stiles turned and looked at Kylie, who smiled and nodded back. He turned to them, took a deep breath, and walked straight over to Derek. He grabbed the alpha’s shirt and yanked him in to smash their mouths together. The pack all wolf-whistled and cat-called before Stiles pulled away grinning. Derek looked stunned but happy. He looked at Kylie.

“You little shit.” He said.

She shrugged. “I got sick of listening.”

Derek looked at Stiles. “You didn’t give me time to respond.”

Stiles grinned and let Derek pull him back in for a gentler kiss.

Cora came out of the kitchen and nodded. She looked at Kylie. “Thank you very much for this.”

Kylie nodded. “Of course. Now they can both stop moping.”


End file.
